narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kizuna Uchimoto
Kizuna Uchimoto '(団本絆, ''Uchimoto Kizuna) is a tokubetsu jōnin-level kunoichi from Ōkamigakure and a member of the Uchimoto clan. She is also leader of Team Kizuna, which consists of: Yuzuki, Akemi and Miki Uchida. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, she becomes the General of Ōkamigakure's Military Police. Background Kizuna was born as Fourth Urufukage's daughter and the younger sister of Tadashi. Most of her childhood, she was raised by her paternal grandmother, from whom she learnt genjutsu techniques. At a certain point, Kizuna was enrolled in the Academy. At first, not knowing her classmates, the young kunoichi did not speak with anybody and mostly stayed alone, until she met Kemushi. With his help, Kizuna was able to make quickly new friends and she soon developed a crush on him. She eventually graduated the Academy along with the rest of the class. Later, in her teens, the kunoichi was sent to Konoha by her father, and trained under Tsunade's supervision in medical ninjutsu. Returned back, Kizuna was promoted to the rank of chūnin and partnered with Kemushi. Due to this, her love for him grew bigger and bigger. However, the young woman suffered a painful loss during one mission, when her partner was killed by a Iwagakure kunoichi. Seeing her pain, her father asked his mother to wipe away all Kizuna's memories about Kamushi. After this, she became again the kunoichi she was before the tragedy. As the time passed, the young woman learnt more and more Yin Release techniques, and eventually Wind Release techniques from her father. She also adopted her grandmother's life philosophy and when Shōken died, she was very saddened. When her brother was invested as the Fifth Urufukage, Kizuna supported him with all her heart and devotion. Also, when she met Tadashi's future wife, she jokingly commented that he had found his match, annoying him a little. Years later, when Midoriko gave birth, Kizuna liked to spend time with her nephew and niece. At the same time, she accomplished different high-ranked missions and gained the nicknames of '''The White Goddess of Illusions (幻想の白女神, Gensō no Shiro Megami) or Uchimoto Clan's White Goddess (団本族の白女神, Uchimoto Ichizoku no Shiro Megami), and once with them the jōnin rank. She also made a summoning contract with Karura. At a certain point, she demanded that Katsumi Uchida' remains to be exhumed for the realization of medical examination. Kizuna Uchimoto and Kazuko Nakaguchi discovered that the woman's bone mass and density started to decrease and that the kunoichi's illness was in an advanced stage. Before the start of the series, Kizuna was named sensei of her own genin team, consisting of Yuzuki, Akemi and Miki Uchida. She was very excited to have her own apprentices, in order to teach them her techniques. Personality Kizuna is in general a silent woman, but sometimes she is stubborn, compliant, furious and docile, all at the same time. As Midoriko says she is strong willed and persistent, characteristics she borrowed from Tsunade, from Kizuna's time as her apprentice in Konohagakure. While training under her supervision in medical ninjutsu, Kizuna was a competitive woman and she always wanted to be better than Shizune. However the kunoichi is rarely reserved and when she is disturbed or provoked, she draws away into her own shell. She also tends to be very emotional when somebody dies, as in the case of her partner’s death, and later her grandmother’s. As characterized by her brother, Kizuna is a loyal, kind and respected kunoichi in her village, and, as many Ōkamigakure ninja, she is a helpful person, as they are all trained in the 'spirit of pack'. The woman also liked to train her pupils into the same 'pack spirit' and always looked after them to keep them out of trouble, though sometimes she instead left her pupils to solve their problems by themselves, in order for them to learn from their mistakes. The same method she applied during her training with Airin. As a child, the Kizuna was quite quiet and reserved, and very respectful towards the elders. Kizuna had the greatest respect for her grandmother, from whom she adopted her actual life philosophy. She also developed a phobia of small places and rooms, which affected her in missions, but which she would fortunately overcome several years later. Kizuna likes to learn new things from the others and to experiment new fighting styles. She is also one of the first to laugh at Karura’s dry jokes, besides Akemi. Appearance Kizuna Uchimoto is a woman of average height, who has long white hair, large blue eyes and fleshy lips. Her oval face, in Part I and Part II, is framed by two long hair strands, while the rest of it was left free on her back. Since she was a child, she liked to wear large cloths, maybe because of her claustrophobia. She is the only one member of the Uchimoto clan, to not wear the clan's symbol. In Part and Part II, her outfit consisted of a large light blue shirt with long sleeves, which were tied on each forearm with a dark gray strip of material. Kizuna also wore a dark gray short skirt, with a blue buckle in front. She wore the skirt over a pair of light gray pants and, as footwear, she had a pair of low-heeled black ninja boots. At her back she wore a large brown pocket in which she stored her tools, weapons and scrolls. As a genin, and later chūnin, she wore a gray blouse with short white sleeves, a pair of black pants and standard blue shinobi sandals. In her childhood she had her hair very short, cut in a hime-style. At her back, the kunoichi had a small brown pocket and a scroll. As Tsunade's disciple, Kizuna wore a green robe over which she had a white haori with black designes, and a pair of high-heeled black shoes. This outfit she would wear again in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Several years later, after becoming the general of the military police force, she manages to overcome her phobia of small places and rooms and prefers 'normal' clothes. Thus, she wears a light blue shirt with long sleeves, which has a white symbol of her village, on her left forearm, on a dark gray armband. Kizuna has on each wrists, one dark gray band and wears a black obi at her waist, with two narrow light gray pockets, in which she stores her scrolls. She also wears a big brown pocket in which she keeps her medical tools and weapons, as well as her medical books. The kunoichi wears a pair of light gray pants and the same pair of low-heeled black ninja sandals, which she wore in the previous years (in Part I and Part II). As electronic equipment she has a black headset with microphone, to keep in touch with the military police headquarters, on missions. As a result of aging, she developed minor wrinkles at the corner of her mouth and at the base of her nose. He hair is now tied in a high pony-tail, with a black hair pin, and is longer than in her youth. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kizuna is a proficient Wind Release user, just like her father. She can exhale from her mouth vacuum-based attacks that can either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. Kizuna can also use powerful versions of her techniques, by adding more chakra to them. However she prefers to use the "weaker" versions, in order not to consume her entire chakra. The kunoichi also uses blades of wind to assault the enemy in a gust of wind, by emiting chakra from her fingertips and materialising it into an near invisible weapon. When she uses the Wind Release Slash, Kizuna waves her hand to creat multiple blades of wind, which she combines to form a single blade of air, that can be thrown at the opponent. The woman is also capable of infusing various weapons, such as fūma shuriken or tantō, with wind-chakra, in order to increase their sharpness, range and lethality. Medical Ninjutsu Being one of Tsunade's pupils, during her training with her, Kizuna's chakra control developed a lot, being able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort. She also has knowledge of the human body, being capable to convert her chakra into electricity and to send electric waves into the opponents's nervous system by striking a part of its body. However, she does not master this technique completely, and she sometimes fails when using it. The kunoichi can also concentrate chakra to an area of her body, in order to begin the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. Years later, Kizuna would learn Tsunade's technique, which she would pass to her pupil: Akemi, to increase the patient's survival rate if even by a single percentage. Other medical techniques, which Kizuna uses are the Chakra Scalpel, both for surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even attack the internal organs, or the Mystical Palm Technique, as shown in Part I, when she used it to heal a patient at Konoha's Hospital. During missions, the kunoichi is able to transfer chakra to her teammates, who start to lack it. Summoning Technique After making the summoning contract with the hawk found by her brother, Kizuna is able to summon Karura whenever she wants. She has big trust in Karura's abilities, as shown in the Trap Master Arc, when she asked him to help Konoha 11 to remove the explosive tags. The kunoichi also summons the hawk to deliver important messages from the Urufukage to the other villages. Genjutsu As Shōken's descendant, the kunoichi can perform most of her grandmother's genjutsu techniques. Like her grandmother, her techniques are focused around flora, using for example flowers to surround her opponents or to dissolve into petals, allowing herself to attack them, virtually undetected. Kizuna is also able to use demonic illusions, such as the Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique to creat a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky. While trainings Airin in genjutsu, she was shown able to trap the young kunoichi into a world of darkness and to torment her with events from the past. After hearing Airin describing the technique, used on the spectators during the final exam, Kizuna figured out that it was the Temple of Nirvana Technique and at her niece's request, she performed it again during their trainings. On her pupils she applied the Sly Mind Affect Technique, during trainings; and during interrogations she uses the Time Reversal Technique, to make her prisoners remember the most significant details. The kunoichi also uses genjutsu pills to paralyse her targets and to affect their minds. Other Skills Kizuna is quite resourceful in handling weapons. She prefers mainly to use makibishi, small, sharp objects, to inhibit someone from walking in a certain direction or area. The woman also carries in her pockets explosive tags and explosive tag balls, which infused with her chakra, will explode after a set amount of time. The kunoichi also likes to prepare ointments, which infused with her chakra, heal faster the external wounds. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc The Urufukage gave Kizuna the mission to transmit an important message to team Airin in Konohagakure. Thus, to accomplish the mission gave by her brother, the kunoichi summoned the fastest hawk of Ōkamigakure. Kizuna handed Karura the document, after she shown him a picture of the woman he had to hand the message. She wished him good luck and eventually welcomed her hawk with a piece of fresh meat, at his return. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Trap Master Arc With so much new construction and expansion going on in Konoha, Kizuna and her team were sent by the Urufukage to give a hand at Konohagakure Hospital. Seeing the fuss made by Naruto and the other genin, she asked her former sensei what was going on. After, hearing what happened until then, she decided that the genin needed more help. The woman summoned Karura to detect the explosive tags hidden in walls and ultimately to extract them, covering a much wider area. Naruto's Back: Friend's Tracks As her brother received a invitation from Tsunade, to participate to the next Chūnin Exam, organised by Konohagakure and Sunagakure, just before that he would send the refusal, she and Midoriko asked Tadashi to reconsider. Thus Kizuna recommended her team to take part at the exams, in order to test their skills. Later the kunoichi was seen sending a reply to Konoha by Karura, announcing her village's participation with one team, as well as announcing her students to prepare for the exam because they would leave soon for Konohagakure. Arriving there, the woman left her pupils at the village's gate and told them that she would make a booking at an inn, while they were participating in the First Stage. Ultimately, she congratulated the three for passing on the Second Stage and together with them left for Sunagakure. She was disappointed when she heard that her team failed in the Demon Desert, however, she was proud of them and regarded the three kunoichi with a dinner at a local restaurant. Interlude Search for Ryuu Toshiro Arc After the exams and their returning back, Kizuna and her students were welcomed and congratulated by the Urufukage. As the kage announced the woman and her pupils that they would have a mission, Kizuna asked immediately what they had to do. Ultimately, she accepted the task, promising that her team would leave the next morning. That night she searched for more information about Ryuu Toshiro in a bingo book and found out that at that moment he was operating in the Land of Swamps. The next morning she met with her students at the village's northern gate where she explained them where they would make researches. As Kizuna and the others arrived in an unnamed village in the Land of Swamps, she decided that it would be beneficial for them to spread out in pairs of two in order to gather quickly more information. Thus, she teamed up with Yuzuki and headed southwards the village, asking the natives about Ryuu, while she showed them a photo of him. Unfortunately, nobody knew or saw him. Disappointed, Kizuna and Yuzuki stopped at a local inn where the two drank some tea. As she enjoyed her tea, the woman was annoyed by a silk merchant of which her pupil got rid of quickly. After paying the consumption, the two kunoichi started again to search for the missing-nin. While Yuzuki was looking at some teapots at a stand, Kizuna saw a person who looked exactly as Ryuu and decided to follow him. For that she summoned her hawk: Karura, and told him to track the mysterious shinobi from the air. As the tracking began, Kizuna moved 'unnoticed', jumping from the roof of a house to another quickly. At a certain point, as the shinobi entered a dark alleyway, the white haired kunoichi not thinking about the consequences entered there too. At that moment she was attacked by Ryuu's acid bullets which severely injured her left leg and a small portion of her left arm. Crippled in one leg and slight hurted at her arm, the woman tried to catch the missing-nin in a genjutsu technique, but failed as she was immobilized by him. Then Kizuna was asked why she was following him, answering him that it was not his business. She was recognized as the Fifth's younger sister, because of her combative temperament and her distinctive style: the fact that she did not wear her clan symbol. The kunoichi was almost killed by the Toshiro member as revenge for his dead parents, but she was spared. Asking why, she did not receive any answers, but was knocked out by the missing-nin and left in that alley. Hours later, she waked up in a small inn room, partially healed and bandages by one of her pupils, Yuzuki. The woman explained to the others that she confronted the missing-nin, but did not manage to get more information from him. She was quite disapointed that she was beaten so easily by a low ranked shinobi. Kizuna then figured out that he somehow allowed her to chase him. After, the woman healed herself completely, she left to her home village alongside the other three. Later, she talked face to face with Tadashi and explained him everything that happened during the failed mission. Ultimately, she was given a day off, which she spent cleaning all her house and then enjoying her favorite food. Training Akemi and Airin Arc In this Arc, Kizuna started her day normally; she is seen watering her flowers and then preparing a small breakfast for her, before leaving for the Urufukage Office. As she went for the office, one of her pupils stopped the woman on her way there. Surprised to see Akemi, the kunoichi asked her what was the problem. As the younger tried to explain why she stopped her, Kizuna was happy to hear that her student wanted to train in medical ninjutsu. The woman then promised her pupil that she would talk with her later, because at that moment she had to go and speak with the Urufukage. Kizuna also decided that they should meet that day, in front of the Firefighting Department, after she would finish her work. After half an hour of walking, the woman arrived to the Office where Midoriko welcomed her and offered her a teacup of sayama tea. Then she realized that she forgot to speak with her brother about her next mission. She excused herself telling her sister-in-law that she needed to talk with Tadashi urgently. In that moment, her elder brother appeared accompanied by his daughter Airin. As they were talking about the incidents in Konoha, Airin asked the kunoichi to train her in genjutsu. Surprised by that sudden request, Kizuna thought a little about it and finally accepted. Then she proposed Airin to come with her to wait Akemi in front of the Firefighting Department, because the latter wanted to train too with her. As the two were leaving the Urufukage Office, on their way to the Department, the kunoichi stopped at a sweets shop and bought twelve dango for her and her two pupils. Later, the two waited for Akemi to show up. As Kizuna was looking at the white clouds on the sky, Airin asked her why she focused mainly on genjutsu techniques. That question made her to remember her childhood and her teens, when her grandmother raised her. Then she started to explain her niece her motifs and the things, which led her to train in the genjutsu field. She also told Airin the mischief she done when she was a child. As she was remembering her past, she vaguely recalled being partnered with another ninja. Kizuna tried to figure out who was the other, but unsuccessfully, because in that moment, Akemi arrived and drew her out from her concentration state. The older woman was happy to see Akemi and she explained her pupil that she would train Airin beside her and that Karura would help her too. Not to forget, she gave the two the dango and told them that they would train at the Second Training Ground, near the Hospital. Thus, Kizuna left the two girls in order to visit Ōkamigakure's Archives. There she asked the archivist where she could find information and data about the genin promoted to the rank of chūnin almost 22 years ago. After the worker indicated her the section where she could obtain the information, the woman headed there. For almost two hours, the white haired kunoichi looked over 200 ninja info cards, but unsuccessfully. Disappointed, she went on the training ground where she saw the two kunoichi and summoned her hawk. Then she instructed Karura what to work on with Akemi, she gave them two scrolls and one medical encyclopedia, which contains medical terms, techniques and their use, instructions about pills and medicines's preparation and what disease they treat, etc. Kizuna explained Akemi that she would have to extract the main ideas from the book and that they would work later with the scrolls. As a last idea, the woman gave her pupil the key to her office in the hospital. As the two left, the older kunoichi started to tell Airin about the basic genjutsu techniques: how to recognize a genjutsu and how to escape from it. She also let her niece know that she would not go easy on her. Seeing Airin's motivation, Kizuna was more than happy to begin the training. After three hours of hard-working practice, Kizuna decided that it was enough for that day and gave Airin the rest of the day free. As leaving the Second Training Ground for the hospital, she was pleased that the practice went well. Arriving at the hospital, she discovered that Akemi fell asleep. Thus, she took a cold water bucket and throw it on her student, awaking her. Much to Akemi's anger, Kizuna told her that if she would want to become a talented and well-known medical-nin, she had to work hard for it. The older kunoichi, then sat on a chair and began to take a look over the black haired kunoichi's notes. She observed that her pupil wrote the most important ideas, and at the same time her nervousness. They studied and worked hard until late night, when Akemi fell asleep again. Kizuna took and carried her home. The genjutsu training with her niece lasted almost two weeks, while Akemi's three. During Akemi's, Kizuna taught her how to use the Mystical Palm technique and how to prepare the right way ointments for various wounds. After those hard-working weeks, the white haired woman invited them at a local restaurant to celebrate their progresses and achievements. Land of Fire Escort Mission Arc In this Arc, Kizuna was assigned alongside Maya Uchida, Daisuke Hashimoto and Akemi to escort the Village's daimyō: Hikaru Kamishiro to the Land of Fire, where he would participate in an important meeting between him, the Fire Daimyō, the Konoha Council and the Fifth Hokage. They left Ōkamigakure in the morning, after they met at the village's gates. Kizuna summoned her hawk, while listening to Hikaru's lamentations about being escorted by a bunch of amateurs, much to her displeasure. She sighed upset, thinking that it would be a long journey. Asked by Hikaru whowas the one who decided the team, Kizuna responded resentful that the Fifth Urufukage did that. She also explained him that Tadashi formed the team based on their skills (Maya's targeting capacity, Daisuke's brute force and Akemi's sensory perception and new medical aptitudes). Later, she put Karura to monitor from the air their way and give her a raport from time to time. The first day of traveling passed without any incidents, so Kizuna and her temporary team alongside Hikaru stopped at an inn to rest. Kizuna and Maya relaxed at the inn's onsen, while talking about various subjects. She found out that the blue haired kunoichi has knowledge of medical techniques and an interest in creating poisons and antidotes. She also learnt about Maya's fear of blood and open wounds. Kizuna tried to comfort her, but unsuccessfully. The next day started normally and peacefully, but after a few hours, Karura gave Kizuna a report about their escort being in danger. In that moment they were attacked by a group of Kirigakure missing-nin. As they were fighting in order to protect Hikaru, Kizuna told Daisuke to protect the daimyō, because she could handle the attackers alone. Thus she used the Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique to scare their opponents, putting the run on them. After this incident, she watched her pupil with pride completely healing a wounded Maya. Finally, the white haired woman and the rest of the escort arrived in Konoha, where they were welcomed by the village gate guards: Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. Kizuna told them to announce the Fifth Hokage about their arriving. They were eventually escorted to the Hokage Office. There instead of the formal greetings, the group was scared by Tsunade's outburst, while Kizuna was amused by her former master's unchanged character. After changing a few words with the Fifth, Kizuna and her team left the office and went to rent rooms at a hotel. Then, she invited the three students out for dinner and told them that she would pay the consumption. As the they ate at Ramen Ichiraku, the white haired kunoichi observed Tsume Inuzuka and her talking nin-ken Kuromaru and remembered about Maya and Pāru. She thought about the fact the both nin-ken talk and that they must be somehow related. Unfinding any explication, she returned to her ramen dish. Later, she took Akemi and visited the Konohagakure Hospital, while the other two were visiting different shops, and made her a tour. She presented her pupil every section and wing of the hospital. Questioned by the black haired kunoichi about Tsunade's abilities, Kizuna told her about her years of learning medical ninjutsu under the blonde woman supervision and about her neothodoxical teaching methods. She then started to laugh hysterically remembering all those years of torment, warring a little her student. They stayed in Konoha for almost five days, when Kizuna and her temporary team and the Kamishiro clan member left for their village. When she arrived in Ōkamigakure, she was shocked like everyone else to see that the Memorial Monument was partially destroyed. Asking a citizen who was the one who did that, the white haired woman almost fainted when she heard that it was the Urufukage's daughter, her niece. Urufukage and the Elders Arc During this Arc Kizuna was assigned alongside Yuri Uchimoto and other Ōkamigakure shinobi to ensure security and protection during Tadashi's meeting with the Elders. Even she had a minor role, her task was to make sure that everything went well. Part II Pain's Assault Arc After hearing news about Akatsuki's invasion in Konohagakure and Tsunade's come, Kizuna decided to go to Konohagakure. However, she was stopped by her brother, who explained her that her visit would not be viewed favorably by the village's guards. Yet she asked for the permission to send supplies, some of her ointments and tools to Konoha, request which was accepted. Five Kage Summit Arc Being in Konoha and healing some patients, Kizuna heard, like everyone else, the news about Danzō Shimura's investment as Hokage, which did not surprise her at all. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Like everyone else, Kizuna was caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In the genjutsu, the kunoichi dreamed of fighting Kurenai in genjutsu and winning over her. She was so happy that she jumped for joy, while her family watched her. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, she later woke up once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled by Sasuke and Naruto after they ended the war. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie :Main Article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, while being on a mission in Konoha, as a chief nurse at the Hospital, Kizuna gave Tsunade and the other shinobi a hand of help in evacuating to an underground shelter, the citizens of the village in order to protect them from the falling meteors. Later she gave a report of what happened to the Fifth Urufukage, by Karura. Epilogue Years later, Kizuna becomes General of Ōkamigakure's Military Police, being subordinated to her nephew: Yuri Uchimoto, who is the Supreme General and founder of the police headquarters. In most cases, she helps her nephew with documents and the interrogation of the criminals, as well as, Kizuna gives orders and missions to their subalterns. She also develops a crush for one of her subalterns: Masanori and tries to invite him at a romantic dinner. Sometimes she does volunteer work in the other villages' hospitals. Trivia *''"Kizuna"'' (絆) means "bond". Her last name "Uchimoto" (団本) means "inside of origin". *The first time when she was designed, Kizuna was supposed to represent a concept of an adult Airin. Later, the creators decided to make her Airin's aunt, in memory of the deceased aunt of one of the creators. *Kizuna's life philosophy: "You can know ten things by learning one", which is a Japanese proverb, is adopted from her paternal grandmother. *The kunoichi hates her nicknames, especially the fact that she is called "goddess" by the others. At a certain point she beat to death her brother for trying to call her like that. *It is still unknown what provoked her claustrophobia and how she got over it. *According to the databook(s): #Her hobbies are collecting medicinal flowers for her ointments and reading new medical books. #She wants to fight Kurenai Yūhi. #Kizuna's favourite food is zosui, while her last was nanbanzuke. #Kizuna's favourite phrase is "Life is an illusion" (人生は錯覚です, Jinsei wa sakkakudesu). #Kizuna has completed 658 official missions in total: 170 D-rank, 167 C-rank, 196 B-rank, 70 A-rank, 55 S-rank. Quotes *(To her grandmother)'' "I am going to be as good as you in genjutsu techniques! Maybe even better!"'' *(About Kemushi) "Geez! Why can I tell Kamushi that I love him? It's so hard and I am so scared! How will he react? Will he be surprised or just really, really mad?!" *(About love) "Love is such a complex and difficult thing to deal with!" *(To a dying Kemushi) "Don't...you dare...die! I...w...on't let you leave me...so...hang on!!" *(To her brother) "Stop calling me a 'goddess'! I can not even open a jar without asking someone to help me! So shut up you stupid!" *(To Midoriko about her nephew and niece) "They will become splendind ninja someday! Clever and strong, just as a real ninja should be!" *(To her students) "I am Kizuna Uchimoto and from now on I am your sensei! So please... let's get along well with each other!...Yes! Also, I do not want to hear about fights, quarrels and other similar things while I am in charge here!" *(To Tadashi about Ryuu Toshiro) "Despite his low rank, he is a powerful shinobi. He beat me very quickly, but he did not want to kill me..and I still wonder why...I think Ryuu has a precise target and that is you, brother!" *(To Karura and about one of his dry jokes)'' "That was a very good joke! You made me to cry with laughter!"'' References *Kizuna Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100006648586516 *Rq made by Andru RPC: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnEl2jHRIDVi9z4OBn155Sw *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Ōkamigakure Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Medical-Nin Category:Original Character